


The Captain America Shield

by MissNikki2U



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNikki2U/pseuds/MissNikki2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the shield I made out of cardboard and Duck® tape for a Halloween costume last fall. It can be thrown like a giant Frisbee, just like Cap's shield...sorta. I doubt it can knock anyone unconscious, but, as I found out after missing it when it was thrown towards me, it can leave a heck of a bruise on your face!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain America Shield

[](http://imgur.com/v0tmkH2)

[](http://imgur.com/C1OhPwF)


End file.
